Buffy: Old Friends
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (OC/Buffy) (Buffy/Riley) Buffy's hard time comes surprisingly easier when an old friend comes to Sunnydale to see her, with the initiative running round capturing Vampires and demons... will friendship blossom into something more or will a certain commando leader Riley throw everything into chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy: Old Friends

1: Reunion

(Hope you enjoy this OC Buffy Story… Please enjoy)

Buffy knew that University was going to be interesting but not like this, in fact she had no idea where she belonged anymore, Willow was constantly with her Boyfriend Oz whilst Xander was travelling the roads of America or so she thought not knowing he was actually working as a male stripper to help get himself home after his engine dropped out of his car… Literally.

Buffy had been feeling at a new low now cause she was on her own, not just that though she had her ass kicked by some Vampire and her crew of brainless idiots… Giles was busy with his 'Friend' Buffy shuddered thinking about it, it was still grossing her out but not just that… it brought back memories of him and her mom which made her shudder more.

Her eyes caught sight of a familiar shape, the tall man's back towards her but her mind was yelling one name 'Angel' who was now residing away in Los Angeles with his private detective agency and Cordelia… Buffy laughed internally at the thought of Cordelia working for Angel "Good luck on that Angel" she said quietly said as the bronze Music blared away.

"Now this is a sight for sore eyes… Buffy Anne Summers alone" a familiar voice sounded behind her, her heart did a leap as she turned around to come face to face with somebody she never thought she would see again.

"Billy" she whispered and he grinned to her, she jumped on him enveloping him into a crushing hug "Billy!" she laughed out loud gleefully as she held him tight in her arms.

"Buffy" Billy grinned harder than possible as he lifted her up and span her around happily to have his friend back.

Billy and Buffy had been friends for years back before she was chosen, but even afterwards Billy and Buffy were good friends... until she moved away to Sunnydale, There was still work to be done though, there were vampire's crawling all over the town.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily as they walked over to the sofa away from the crowd.

"Ah moved to Sunnydale… Too much bad memories" Billy replied looking tired like he had not slept in days.

"What happened" Buffy asked as she brushed her hair gently.

Billy looked to her "Chloe… she's gone"

Buffy's eyes saddened as she watched Billy keep control of his tears, Chloe was his sister who had died in his home town when a vampire bit her, Billy continued to explain what happened to the finale when he staked her through the heart turning her to dust, Chloe's and Billy's parents died when they were very young so they took care of each other, now it was only him.

"What happened to you though Buffy…? I've never seen you this way" he brushed a thumb gently over her bruised cheek.

"Oh… Vampire, she and her crew are on the university campus… there was a guy named Eddie who was going to share the experience of getting through it alive but…" Buffy trailed off and Billy sighed "She turned him" he finished and she nodded her head.

"Yeah" Buffy looked to him with a soft smile and Billy smiled back and hugged her "You got me now… I'll help you" he whispered into her ears.

Buffy nodded her head holding him tight till he pulled away with a smirk "Now let's say we go find this bitch and put her down" he got to his feet and held a hand out to her which she took eagerly.

"We have to find them first… and we need weapons" She said as they left the bronze.

"Oh don't worry… I got the weapons part covered" heading over the familiar sight of the Black Mustang parked in the space nearby.

"You fixed up your father's car" she said impressed and Billy nodded "Me and Chloe spent a lot of time fixing it up before she… you know" she nodded her head and he opened his trunk revealing and assortment of weapons and holy water.

"Nice" she said and Billy grinned handing her a Stake which she gleefully took, Billy reached for a big bag and opened it… inside was a large compound bow and a quiver with an assortment of arrows inside it.

"Come on… let's take this bitch down" he said as they walked to admin building, luckily nobody was around… they needed to find the nest.

(Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 'Reunion', chapter 2 'Assault' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(I would like to thank you for your reviews on chapter 1… please send in more and continue to enjoy this story)

2: Assault:

Tracking the vampires back to their hideout on campus Buffy and Billy got onto the roof and Billy brought his hand to his mouth to hold back a gasp.

"What?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Uh Buffy… They have a hostage" Billy turned to Buffy solemnly "They have your teddy" Buffy face turned to sadness and she pouted.

"I'll dust them all" she groused and Billy smirked before getting off the window.

"Let's get ready" Buffy climbed onto the window to look down over the vampires and gasped "That's my skirt" she looked to Billy "They will never get into that with those hips" Billy laughed to himself before looking to the window she was sitting precariously on.

"Buffy… be careful…. That window barely held me, get down off there before…" It was too late, the glass gave way taking Buffy with it who hit the ground in the middle of the nest hard as Billy looked at the blank space for a few seconds and winced when he heard the impact before finishing his sentence "…it gives way" he hung his head and threw his hands in the air "How the hell did she survive this long?" he walked around to the main entrance grabbing an Arrow from his quiver and took aim, on the end of his arrow was small explosive he used on locked or barred doors, sometimes swarms of vampires when the situation arises.

Buffy looked around her at the vampires 'Oh' she squeaked before getting to her feet, she hurt her ankle on the fall but luckily it will heal quickly, Buffy had no time to react when the first hit came but soon and the lead vampire began their fight to the death while the vamps watched until the door exploded into pieces, Billy ran through the smoke and fired an arrow into the first Vampire that attacked him, the arrow hit dead on target and the vampire became dust.

Buffy's arm was hurting badly as she fought hard for her life against her opponent whilst Billy was firing arrows at the advancing vampire, using an explosive head he shot the ground which sent 3 vampire flying while a vampire began hand to hand with him, Billy grabbed his opponents fist and began pummelling the crap out of his face before staking him without effort, he was unprepared for the punches to the face he received when he turned to check on Buffy… his lip was cut and his blood was bleeding and soon he was thrown into the wall with a loud crash.

Buffy looked back "Billy!" she called and soon an arrow whizzed past her and hit a vampire in the chest, Billy dusted another vampire, Throwing Buffy the stake that bounced across the room when she landed she managed to dust the leader easily.

The remaining vampires looked to each other and bolted from the room but not before Billy got one final kill in, firing his arrow through a vampire's spine and embedded in the wall.

"Nice Shot" Buffy said as she looked to Billy.

Billy grinned to her and wiped the cut on her head with his thumb, Buffy used her sleeve to wipe Billy's bloody nose and cut lip.

"Come on… lets deal with your arm and ankle" Billy lifted Buffy up and she pouted "But my belongings"

Billy laughed at her pout "I'll come back for them and return them to your dorm" he replied and she smiled as he carried her back to his mustang, the drive back to his was quiet as Buffy and Billy watched the scenery pass by quickly until he pulled up outside his place.

The healing was going well, Billy bandaged her arm up whilst covering her ankle with ice and a towel: she felt a little guilty for kicking him out of his bed whilst he took the couch in the front room.

The night passed by easily for them both, both smiling at one thought… they had their friend back.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 3 'Rising' coming soon)

Lycanboy666


End file.
